Whispers from the Wind
by Daph
Summary: Saifuu! of the unexpected sort...I think I explored new ground with this one...(I hope!)
1. Default Chapter Title

Whispers from the Wind  
  
by Daph  
  
  
  
She had been sitting on the edge of the pier all night, waiting for the sunrise. The wind blew all around her, silver locks undisturbed as her single eye surveyed the small waves rushing towards her feet. Fujin appreciated moments like these, when nature could be so serene. Her thoughts drifted off, as they so rarely did, and she found herself daydreaming about a certain knight.She forced the thought away, not daring to think more, as she knew she could not be with him. She was not near beautiful enough for him, nor well mannered. All she was to him was the sister he never had the friend on one knee, a member of his posse. How she wished it could be more.but she knew it could not be.  
  
Swimming in her thoughts, she didn't hear the two men creeping up on her. Only the whisper of a Sleep spell from behind her woke her from her reverie, only to render her unconscious.  
  
"She must be a sorceress. Why else would she be with Almasy?" The first man looked at his partner, who was tying the pale woman's wrists together.  
"We're doing the right thing. For Balamb! Besides, the fools at Garden gave the knight full pardon, we have no choice." He looked down at Fujin "Our sources told us she controlled the wind as if she was its mistress, we're lucky we caught her with her guard down."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Inside his hotel room, Seifer woke with a start. Something felt terribly wrong, and he needed to find its source. He glanced around the room, noticing instantly that his female friend's bed was empty. He hurried to get dressed, and took Hyperion out of its case. Loud voices could be heard outside, so he ran down the stairs and through the lobby to investigate. The handsome knight opened the door just barely enough to have a look, yet remain unseen.   
What he saw shocked him; two men dressed in black, one carrying a slim girl over his shoulder. Seifer 's blood was boiling with rage, as he kicked open the doors and lunged at Fujin's attackers with his gunblade. He brought his blade down across the first man's chest, while the other tried to flee with his beloved Fuu. He separated the kidnapper and his victim with a few magic words, then with a few slashes of his blade the man fell. "Others. will come." he muttered, as the life drained out of him.  
  
Seifer quickly rushed to Fujin's side, and checked her pulse to make sure she was all right. He breathed a sigh of relief before scooping her up into his arms and bringing her back to their room.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Raijin stretched as the morning sun hit his eyes. How he had slept well! However, his two best friends in the whole world were missing, which triggered worry in his tiny brain. "Fuj! Seif! Where are you, ya know?" he yelled. As if on cue, the leader of the posse burst through the door carrying a sleeping yet still bound up Fujin. "SEIF! What happened, ya know? I was worryin'." Seifer frowned and ignored his oaf of a friend, as he lay the petite woman on her bed. The knight quickly untied her hands and turned to face Raijin "She was ambushed. She probably needs the sleep anyway." he trailed off, a smirk masking his present emotions. He sighed lightly "Let's go fishing." Raijin jumped around before bounding down the stairs with his fishing pole "Let's catch some fish for Fuu-sama!" Seifer groaned and glanced at Fujin before going out the door. She looked so peaceful in her bed. Maybe she wouldn't remember once she woke up. Then it would be back to normal, no worries. That was it. He grabbed his fishing pole with one hand, and Hyperion with the other. He had to be wary about his disillusioned thoughts.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Little did anyone know, but a green stem sprung from the floor in the lavish Balamb Hotel room.So quickly did vines wrap around every item, that the stem made its way to a bed..  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Seifer yawned as his friend danced around with a new fish. If only Fujin were there, she would know to put the idiot in his place. That would make him grin.it was odd though. He had just saved Fujin from being carried away by revolutionaries, yet he was not planning on telling her. He also knew there would be more.dying men never lie. But he did not wish to risk having her know how the sight of her helplessness had made his blood boil. Or that he never had felt so enraged, he would never admit it. It would damage his pride far too much. Besides, honesty wouldn't help when he needed a plan, a good plan at that. Should there be more, he was putting his entire posse at risk. Raijin stopped his victorious "fish jig" with good timing. "C'mon boss, let's go show Fuj what we got! She must be hungry anyways." The knight merely nodded, slowly walking away from the pier. A plan.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The pair had never expected what awaited them. They merely gasped, observing what used to be their room; it was now laced with lilies of the purest white color, not to mention ivy leaves. The flowers and vines entwined, cradling a bed. Seifer frowned, taking his blade and cutting through the plants to see if his Fujin was all right. He gasped at the sight, and took a step back. The albino's eye patch had disappeared, as had her normal clothes. She had the beauty of a goddess; silver hair spun of silk that framed her flawless face, long sleeveless white dress that reached her ankles.it was all too familiar to ex-knight. What surprised him most however, was when she woke: her eyelids fluttered, revealing two perfect albino eyes tinged with gold. The eye patch, he thought, was to hide a scar she had received years ago.but it had somehow healed? It couldn't have. She sat up, eyes locked on him. She seemed so confused, looking at herself incredulously. "I.how?" she whispered softly, so quietly that the words seemed only for him. He had a certain look on his face.Pity? Shame? Disgust? Fear? She could not tell. She stood shakily, observing her surroundings. "NO!" She screamed, and fell to her knees.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ok, that's FINALLY Chapter 1. Now for the disclaimers.I do not own Square's story or characters.they belong to SquareSoft. This writing however is mine, so no stealing! However, feel free to e-mail me and ask permission, I'll gladly let you post it on a website if you do. I'm dedicating this to all the people at Saifuu! Even though I'm not a member yet. Chapter 2 will follow soon! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Whispers from the Wind

by Daph 

_Who can believe that there is no soul _

_behind those luminous eyes!_

- Theophile Gauthier 

**Chapter 2: **Reflections

Get a grip, she thought to herself. Just because her world was turned upside down, it didn't mean it was time to panic. She had to think... how had she become the lead figure from her nightmares? True, she had been nearby when the witch Ultimecia had died. But the commander's girlfriend was supposed to receive the dying sorceress' powers. Besides, Fujin just couldn't be a... No, she stopped herself there. She _wasn't_ a sorceress. She _couldn't_ be one, and never _would_. She was intrigued with the side effects however: her eye had healed, and she felt power coursing through veins. So powerful in fact, that it radiated throughout her entire being. Those things meant nothing though; not if she had to sacrifice her identity, lose the very things that defined her. Her lost eye had been a symbol of pain, the speech impediment a reminder of her past. Those things helped her keep people distanced, they allowed her to be alone. Not that those things had stopped Seifer, or even Raijin for that matter. Seifer... she hoped he would not find out. It would cause history to repeat, trigger the madness that had been put to rest. She sighed as she observed the room, filled with beautiful flowers and ivy leaves. It just reminded her of a past that she did not want. Fujin wanted all her memories to disappear...she waved her hand subconsciously and the greenery disappeared; black feathers floated in the air in its place. She gasped and bit her lip, suddenly glad that the two men had gone for a walk. She didn't know how to control her newly awakened powers, much less protect the posse from herself. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_... She picked up the phone. 

--------------------------------------------- 

Seifer had never anticipated this turn of events. Loyal, demure Fujin had almost been abducted, and now this? He still didn't know exactly_ what_ had happened while he was out fishing with Raijin, but he knew he should've stayed and kept a watchful eye on her. He kept a constant vigil on the hotel room's door; he was supposed to be walking with Raijin, but had instead told him to run some errands so he could contemplate the whole situation on his own. Even that was proving to be difficult; the terrible scream that had escaped Fujin's lips had triggered something deep inside of him. The knight couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something had lingered from that event. He regretted leaving her alone. He truly longed to touch her and to soothe her pain. He combed a hand through his golden hair; how he hated barriers, such as the door that stood between he and she; so many things he needed to tell her. He had seen her true beauty that had somehow been exposed; but why did it agonize her so? 

--------------------------------------------- 

_**Ok, that was Chapter 2. It looks alot better with a little HTML, although it is fairly angst-ridden and short. But it's a needed element to the story. Please put in a review, those really keep me going. : )** _ -_Daph_

I don't own any of the characters, yada yada...Square owns 'em. Voila for the disclaimer. Chap. 3 on its way! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Whispers from the Wind

by Daph 

_I wanted to caress you_

_And to hold you in my arms_

_I wanted you to touch me_

_While you strangle me with charms_

- K's Choice (**_Julian_**) 

Chapter 3: Runaway 

Fujin had a plan. Not an exceedingly good one, but it would help solve all her problems with one swift action. She sorted through drawers, throwing supplies in a disorderly pile on the floor. She turned and searched through the closet, when something caught her eye: an elegant black hooded cloak hung gingerly behind a mess of clothing and weapons. The albino studied it a moment, then retrieved it; it just seemed like it was meant for her. She put it around her bare shoulders so that it hid the white dress perfectly. She went back to searching the closet, finding a small suitcase that was just perfect for her needs. Fujin put it on the bed, and began filling it. Seifer and Raijin would be coming back any minute, so she needed to act fast. The suitcase was ready; she picked it up and turned towards the door, when she noticed a figure in the shadows. She was startled, but she couldn't let that interfere with the task at hand. She ran to the balcony. 

---------------------------------------- 

The knight was furious. He stood in the doorway, careful not to make too much noise. She was _packing_? No, people didn't walk out on Seifer Almasy. Especially not posse...she should've known that by now. She noticed the intruder, and abruptly made a break for it. He grabbed her arm roughly, and turned her to face him; it was hard for him to do, seeing as she looked so fragile now. She did not move, or speak: she just stood there, like a child with a hand in a cookie jar. 

"Going somewhere?" he drawled, and pulled her closer. 

"I...um..no?" she queried nervously, somewhat uncharacteristic of her. She was never fearful. Why was she now? 

"Good." he smiled, and released her.She dashed to the balcony, climbed onto the railing and jumped without looking back. 

Too late. Seifer had grabbed her by the waist as she vaulted over, and now she struggled in his grasp. She managed to get free, but he soon had her tackled and pinned to the ground. She squirmed and fought: she thought only of fleeing. She sighed, and stopped her relentless movement. It was obvious he would not allow her flight. 

"That's better..." he whispered softly. The temptation was so great, he gave in; he bent down, kissing Fujin roughly. Surprisingly, she kissed back with increasing ardor. He stopped himself from going any further and got to his feet, helping her up afterwards. He clasped his hand around her small wrists "But you're not out of the woods yet." he smirked, and led her to a chair. She obediently sat on it. "Now, mind explaining that little stunt of yours?" he sounded like and adult scolding a child. 

"I...can't explain." she muttered. The silver-haired maiden sighed. She was supposed to meet Edea in an hour, something that couldn't be done in this chaotic state of mind. It was hard enough dealing with earlier revelations. The room was spinning around her, and it was so confusing it started to make her dizzy. Why had he kissed her? She did not know. Her thoughts tormented her, until he began to frown. 

"You just tried to jump out of a building and you don't know _why_? " He was starting to yell at her loudly. She cringed inwardly, despising it when he got mad like this. 

"I have to go. It's none of your business." she said harshly, as she walked out the door this time without any disturbance. 

---------------------------------- 

Seifer was seething. He had now discovered she had lost her speech impediment; it was odd listening to her speak full sentences. Phrases that she used to argue...not that he didn't rise to the occasion. The knight held his head in his hands. He had kissed her for the first time and she responded quite positively. It was different from making out with a local skirt; those girls came a dime a dozen. Fujin had more passion; she was also the first woman to resist his charms. He liked a good chase. His thoughts trailed off... where was Raijin? The oaf probably got lost somewhere. Well, if he was going to follow Fujin, he would need those supplies his witless companion was retrieving. He left the room, and searched for him. 

---------------------------------- 

Ok, that was Chapter 3.Now for the disclaimer: I don't own any of Square's characters. I just periodically use them to satisfy my writing needs. So, I would like reviews/comments/suggestions.Please leave reviews,I thrive on them.(I'm not that desperate.Ok,maybe a teensy bit. 

_~Daph~_


	4. Default Chapter Title

Whispers From The Wind

by Daph 

_What is passion? It is surely the becoming of a person._

_ Are we not, for most of our lives, marking time?_

_ Most of our being is at rest, unlived. In passion_

_ the body and the spirit seek expression outside_

_ of self. Passion is all that is other from self._

_ The more extreme and the more expressed that passion is,_

_ the more unbearable does life seem without it._

_ It reminds us that if passion dies or is denied, _

_we are partly dead and that soon, come what may, we will be wholly so._

_~ John Boorman ~_

She didn't undertand. Running as fast as her legs could take her, despite the oppressive white dress, she frantically searched her mind for the answers that did not yet exist. One word was etched into her mind: _escape_. She pulled the black hood of her cloak over her silver-framed face. Droplets of rain fell, feeling like bullets to Fujin. They dripped warmly down her cheeks, as her mind was assaulted with accusations. '_Coward. Fool. You can't escape Destiny_!' The voice in her head was not her own. It sounded a lot like... She dismissed her thinking. She agreed with the voice on some level though; the stolid warrior was never one to let her emotions gain control of her rational train of thought. Where was she going anyways? Those... people would still hunt her. As would her own posse, of that she was sure. If she had learnt anything from Seifer, it was that _nobody_ ever left him without a price. She hurried her pace, the wind aiding her flight. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Seifer grinned as he sped out of the Balamb Car Rentals. The attendant was flailing his arms around yelling for all he was worth and it was just, well,_ hilarious_. "Ya know, Seif, maybe we shouldn't have done that.What if we get caught, ya know?" Seifer sighed, looking at the large man crammed into the back seat. "You don't want to leave Fujin all alone in the rain, do you?" Bull's eye. Raijin stopped complaining, instead worrying about his pal, Fuj. He fiddled with the supplies now, and started reading a Pet Pals magazine. The blond smirked; he still had that certain flair for manipulating people. He knew that the albino couldn't have gone far, by foot no less. He put his foot down on the accelerator. The sooner he got to her, the better. She did make him mad after all... Besides, she'd realize her dire need for him once she got over that stubbornness of hers. He wondered where she could run off too...Balamb was not a large island after all. ' _If I were Fujin, where would I go to escape my handsome and utterly irresistable posse leader and an entire group of people after my hide..._' He knew exactly were she would go, it was too predictable. The only problem was trying to get in Garden. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Fujin was thoroughly soaked with rain, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Since when was Balamb Garden so..._far_? She had to keep going. She was a survior after all. A survivor gifted with sorcery. '_Or cursed_', she thought. It was tempting to stop and welcome the sweet embrace of darkness like she would a lover. She was so very exhausted, having used spells to reach her destination faster. "FLOAT!" she whispered softly, as she felt wings flutter behind her back. The petite woman used every last ounce of her strength to get up to the platform that was the entry to Garden, collapsing from the cold and restlessness that plagued her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ok, that's it!I've made a comeback everybody *cheers* Been plagued with studies myself, but I'M BAAACK! Please send me words of encouragement, and would love to get comments from fellow saifuu! members. And yay, I'm finally officially a member! ~Daph 


End file.
